


9 Inch Gallagher

by Gallaghrr



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x05, 9 Inch dick fic, Funny, Gallavich, Humor, M/M, dick talk mainly, naked in front of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaghrr/pseuds/Gallaghrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re on the other fucking side of the bed, how does that thing even reach me from that distance”<br/>“Biology” Ian snickered</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Inch Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the lovely Belle (MandyandMickey on tumblr)
> 
> The prompt being: 9 inch dick fic! kidding…. (sort of lol)

Staying at the Milkovich house kind of felt like being home to Ian now. He had been staying at Mickey’s ever since he came out at the alibi and they were finally, officially, a together. He moved nearly all of his stuff there by the end of the week. Without Mickey or his siblings (or wife for that matter) protesting once. He had to admit it was a little uncomfortable being in the house with all of Mickey’s grouchy siblings (and he thought Mickey was bad) but that feeling quickly passed and he felt more and more comfortable each day. Waking up next to Mickey every morning sure helped a whole lot as well. 

A rough tattooed hand smacked hard down onto his bare chest and the redhead let out a frustrating groan. Rubbing the crust off his eyes to see who caused his chest to sting like that. “You’re pokin’ me in the back, stop doin’ that” came a soft grumble from the other side of the bed. “That’s the first time I heard you complaining about that, Mick” Ian snickered, pressing his index finger between his boyfriends shoulder blades. He felt Mickey move a little, clearly trying to get away from whatever was poking him in the back other than his finger. 

“You’re on the other fucking side of the bed, how does that thing even reach me from that distance”  
“Biology” Ian snickered

Mickey finally opened his eyes and turned around in his bed to face his boyfriend, looking at him smiling like the dork he is. Ian’s hair was always messy in the morning and even though his face looked a little tired, his smile was always shining and his eyes were always as bright as the goddamn sun that woke him up in the first place. Ian leaned in to steal his first kiss of the day and it was enough for Mickey to turn his ‘I’m too tired’ to a ‘fuck tired’. Ian broke away from the kiss and placed one last peck on his head before rolling around and placing his feet on the ground.

“You’ gonna shove that fucking pole in my back, waking me up, an’ then get out of bed?” Mickey rubbed his eyes, slowly pushing himself of the matrass to sit up. “You’re sure you want to go again? You were complaining like an old lady last night. My back hurts..” He mimicked Mickey mockingly, holding one arm at the curve right above his ass, acting like he’s in pain. As he expected, he only got a middle-finger and a low grunt in return. “You try an’ take 9 inches in your ass an’ walk straight the next mornin’ “. Just as Ian was about to pull on his boxers and exit the room Mickey caught a hold of his hand, pulling him back towards the bed. “Come on man, don’t ruin a good show” he pointed down at the boxers that were now hanging halfway down Ian’s tight and knee “Nobody’s home an’ I’d love to see you walking around commando all day, Soldier”.   
As hard as he tried to keep a straight face Ian couldn’t help but laugh at the dumb joke and the goofy smile on Mickey’s face. He couldn’t believe how ridiculous Mickey’s attempts to seduction were, as adorable as they were though. Pulling Ian back on top of him, Mickey somehow managed to push Ian’s boxers down again with his foot and kicked it to the floor. 

“You want it that bad huh? Gonna beg me for it?” Ian grinned, lifting his eyebrows. Mickey was already working his way down his neck when he peeked up for just a second for his annual “fuck off” and went back to kissing and biting down Ian’s skin. 

 

Ian pulled away a little to press his hands down on each side of Mickey’s head. He pushed his knee up to feel that Mickey was also about ready to go and he wasn’t going to let Ian leave the room without getting what he wanted. Ian couldn’t really deny and tell him he didn’t though. He was standing up all high and mighty himself and when did he ever turn Mickey down for some good morning sex? He reached down to take Mickey’s lip between his teeth and pulled it just as he pressed his knee up a little harder, feeling Mickey squirm underneath him. “Get the lube, I’m gonna grab one of Kenyatta’s condoms from Mandy’s room” he whispered hungrily, just inches away from Mickey’s face. A wide grin spread across Mickey’s lips as he quickly pushed a hand up against Ian’s chest, telling him to hurry up already. 

The redhead jumped off the bed again and walked over to the living room, a big shining grin almost tearing his face in two when he heard a sudden. “Holy shit” and “Shit is that real” followed by a loud “IAN!” and the sound of choking. Only then did he realize half of the entire Milkovich clan was sitting around their kitchen table, including Svetlana, enjoying their breakfast. Svetlana just let her eyes roll down and a grin spread across her lips before sliding a cereal filled spoon into her mouth. Nothing she hasn’t stared at before. “Put some fucking pants on Ian!” Mandy yells at him from across the kitchen, covering her eyes. Ian was too shocked to even respond to the 4 people staring down his junk. 

“Guess that solves the mystery of where Kenyatta’s condoms are at, Mandy” Tony snickers, pushing Mandy on the arm. Mandy kept covering her eyes, telling her brothers to stop talking and for Ian to put some pants on. “That’s gotta be as long as Yevgeny’s arm man” Iggy adds, laughing “Explain why Mickey always has room for giant stick up anus” Svetlana joined in, dropping her spoon in her bowl like this wasn’t the most shocking thing this early in the morning.

Loud cursing came from their bedroom as Mickey quickly came storming out of the room, pants on and everything, covering Ian’s junk with both his hands. “Sorry ‘bout your ass man” Iggy laughed as Tony began singing the national anthem , the side of his hand pressed against his head and the other on his heart. “Shut the fuck up before I give your ass somethin’ to fucking worry about” he spat. Sadly enough Mickey was a little too occupied, having to use both hands to cover Ian’s glorious 9 inches. “Now everyone’s had a good look at it, can I borrow a condom?” Ian asked and he could have sworn he saw Mickey turn red just then before he shoved Ian back into their room and shit the door with a loud bang.


End file.
